Gabriel
Gabriel ist der jüngste und vierte Erzengel Gottes. Er wurde nach Michael, Luzifer und Raphael erschaffen und ist somit der jüngere Bruder von Michael, Luzifer und Raphael. Gabriel liebte seine Brüder über alles. Als Michael und Luzifer sich auf Grund von Luzifers Weigerung, den Menschen als größte Schöpfung Gottes, Liebe und Respekt zu erweisen zu bekämpfen begannen, konnte Gabriel es nicht ertragen. Er verlies den Himmel und lebte unter anderen Namen (Loki, Trickster) auf der Erde. Er ist der erste Erzengel bzw. Engel, dem die Winchesters (unbewusst) begegnen. Bis zu seiner Enthüllung in "Changing Channels" kennen sie ihn als den Trickster. Gabriel entscheidet sich schlussendlich doch noch seinen Brüdern die Stirn zu bieten und stellt sich Luzifer in den Weg, um Dean, Sam und Kali die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Er wird dabei von seinem Bruder getötet und ist damit der erste Erzengel, der im Laufe der Handlung stirbt. Laut einem Twitter taucht in der 9. Staffel ein Trickster auf und es gibt Gerüchte, dass es sich dabei um Gabriel handeln soll. Geschichte Staffel 2 Gabriel hat seinen ersten Auftritt in der Folge Tricks und Legenden. Dort ist er noch als "Trickster" bekannt. Im Laufe der Episode erforschen Sam und Dean eine Reihe seltsamer Vorfälle. Es beginnt mit dem Tod eines Universitätsprofessors, der in seinem Büro von dem Geist einer Studentin umgebracht wird. Der Hausmeister der Uni erzählt den Brüdern, dass bekannt war, dass der Professor gerne junge Studentinnen in sein Büro mitnahm. Desweiteren kommt es zu der Entführung eines bekannten Schlägers durch Außerirdische und dem Zerfleischen einen Tierlaboranten durch ein gewaltiges Krokodil. Nebenbei beginnen Sam und Dean sich immer häufiger wegen Kleinigkeiten zu streiten. Sie beschließen Bobby einzuschalten, der ihnen erklärt, dass ihr Streit und die humoristisch-tödlichen Bestrafungen der Menschen wohl das Werk einen Tricksters, sind, eines mächtigen Halbgottes. Ihnen wird bewusst, dass der Hausmeister dieser Trickster sein muss. Sie spielen diesem einen heftigen Streit vor, an dessen Ende sich die Brüder trennen. In Wirklichkeit kehren sie aber mit Bobby in die Uni zurück und durchbohren den Trickster nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit einem Holzpflock. Als die Jäger das Gebäude verlassen haben, verschwindet die Leiche und Gabriel erscheint grinsend aus dem Nichts. Staffel 3 Seinen nächsten Auftritt hat Gabriel (wieder als der Trickster) in der Episode "Und täglich grüsst...", in der er Sam und Dean in einer Zeitschleife gefangen hält, was aber nur Sam bemerkt. In dieser stirbt Dean jeden Tag aufs neue auf eine andere Art, worauf der Tag von neuem startet. Sam versucht vergeblich Dean zu retten, was aber nur immer in einer anderen Todesart resultiert. Schlussendlich entlarvt er einen Mann in einem Cafe als den Trickster. Dieser willigt ein, die Schleife aufzulösen. Als Sam am nächsten Tag erwacht ist die Zeit tatsächlich fortgeschritten, aber er muss durchs Fenster beobachten wie Dean auf offener Straße erschossen wird. Diesmal aber gibt es keine Wiederholung. Sam verbringt das nächste halbe Jahr damit den Trickster zu jagen, wobei er den Kontakt zu Bobby und anderen völlig abbricht und nur noch von Rache getrieben wird. Schließlich nimmt der Trickster Kontakt zu ihm auf. Er erklärt ihm, dass alles nur eine Lektion war: Sam soll aktzeptieren, dass man manche Dinge nicht ändern kann. Im Speziellen, dass Dean durch seinen Pakt sterben wird. Danach dreht er die Zeit zurück und erlaubt Sam Dean zu retten. Staffel 5 In "Changing Channels" wollen die Brüder den Tod eines Mannes in Wellington untersuchen, der Gerüchten zu Folge vom Unglaublichen Hulk getötet wurde. Dort finden Dean und Sam heraus, dass der Mord mit der selben Mischung aus Humor und Bestrafung passiert ist, wie sie es bereits von frühren Treffen mit dem Trickster kennen. Sam überzeugt Dean, dass sie den Trickster um Hilfe gegen Luzifer und die Apokalypse bitten sollten, da es sich bei ihm um einen sehr mächtigen Halbgott handelt. Die Brüder folgen anschliesend einem Notruf im Polizeifunk, der nach dem Trickster klingt, in Wirklichkeit lockt Gabriel die beiden damit aber in eine Falle: Als sie ankommen sendet er beide in die Welt von "Dr. Sexy", einer TV-Sendung, die Dean kennt. Hier sind die beiden plötzlich Ärzte in der Klinik. Dean, als Fan, erkennt in der Hauptfigur Dr. Sexy den Trickster. Dieser will mit ihnen aber erst reden, nachdem sie 24 Stunden "ihre Rollen spielen". Danach beginnen eine Reihe von verschiedenen TV-Sendungen aller Genres. Die Brüder entkommen immer nur, wenn sie die ihnen angedichtete Rolle spielen und sich nicht weigern sie zu aktzeptieren. In einer Gameshow taucht Castiel auf. Er teilt den Brüdern mit, dass der Trickster viel mächtiger ist, als es ein solcher eigentlich sein dürfte. Er will weiter reden, doch Gabriel erscheint und teleportiert ihn mit einem Fingerschnipps fort. Gabriel sagt den Brüdern, dass sie diese Welt erst verlassen werden, wenn sie bereit sind die Rollen, die ihnen das Schicksal zugedacht hat, zu aktzeptieren und "Ja" zu Michael und Luzifer sagen. Als er über die beiden Erzengel spricht steigert er sich in einen wütenden und emotionalen Monolog. Im nächststen Abschnitt, einem Krimi, beschließen die Brüder sich zu wehren. Sie durchbohren den Trickster mit einem Holzpfahl, was diesen eigentlich töten müsste. Doch er tut es nicht. Stattdessen geht es einfach weiter. Dean kommt die Idee, dass es sich vielleicht gar nicht um einen Trickster handelt. Vielmehr vermutet er auf Grund der Emotionen, dass er zur Familie der Engel gehört. Die Brüder fangen den Trickster in einem Kreis aus heiligem Öl. Nach der Drohung ihn damit zu übergießen löst er die TV-Welt auf und bringt Castiel zurück, der ihn als Gabriel erkennt. Als die 3 gehen sagt Dean, dass Gabriels Problem sei, dass er Angst habe sich gegen seine Brüder zu behaupten, dann löst er die Sprinkleranlage aus, die das Öl löscht und geht. Tod des Erzengels thumbSeinen nächsten und letzten Auftritt hat Gabriel in der Episode "Hammer of the Gods". Dort tritt er in der Rolle des heidnischen Gottes Loki auf, um Dean und Sam aus der Gewalt der anderen Götter zu befreien, die diese gefangen halten, um sie als Geiseln gegen Michael und Luzifer einzusetzen. Er offenbart den Brüdern außerdem, dass er eine Affäre mit der Göttin Kali hatte. Er selbst gerät allerdings unter den Blutbann von Kali, die seine wahre Identität durchschaut hat. Um den anderen Göttern zu beweisen, dass man auch Erzengel töten kann, ersticht sie Gabriel mit seinem Erzengelsdolch. Wie sich jedoch heraustellt war dieser nur eine Fälschung und Gabriel entkommt. Währenddessen verrät Merkurius die anderen Götter und ruft Luzifer herbei. Dieser tötet in einem Wutanfall alle anwesenden heidnischen Gottheiten. Als er auch Kali töten will, erscheint Gabriel. Er ermöglicht Dean, Sam und Kali die Flucht, wird aber in dem darauffolgenden Kampf mit seinem großen Bruder getötet. Vor dem Kampf gab er den Brüdern jedoch noch eine Episode von "Casa Erotica" auf DVD. Auf dieser gibt er den beiden den Rat, die Ringe der Apokalyptischen Reiter zu nutzen, da sie Luzifer zwar nicht töten können, ihn aber mit Hilfe der Ringe zurück in seinen Käfig verbannen können. Gabriel außerhalb von Supernatural Gabriel (hebr. "Meine Kraft ist Gott") ist einer der 3 namentlich genannten Engel in der Bibel (zusammen mit Michael und Raphael). Auch wenn er darin nicht explizit als solcher bezeichnet wird (das ist nur bei Michael der Fall) ist er in der christlichen Tradition ein Erzengel. Er gilt als der Engel der Verkündung. Im Judemtum gilt er nach Michael als der Größte der „Engelsfürsten“. Er wird als ganz aus Feuer bestehend beschrieben und hat die Aufagabe Israel zu schützen. Im Islam kommt ihm eine wesentliche Rolle zu, da er hier als Djibril derjenige Engel ist, der dem Propheten Mohammed die Verse des Korans übermittelte. en:Gabriel Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Engel Kategorie:Erzengel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere